The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices, such as tablet, laptop, netbook, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
Power and data may be provided from one device to another over cables that may include one or more wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or other conductor. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring devices. In other systems, contacts on the devices may come into direct contact with each other without the need for intervening cables.
When an electronic device is not connected to a remote device, one or more signals may be present at a connector receptacle or other connector structure on the electronic device. These signals may be high speed signals having high-frequency components. These high-frequency components can generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) that may interfere with other nearby or associated electronic devices.
Also, when an electronic device is not connected to a remote device, one or more sensitive signals or voltages may be present on one or more of the contacts. EMI from nearby or associated electronic devices may couple onto the contacts conveying these sensitive signals, thereby degrading device performance.
Further, when an electronic device is not connected to a remote device, one or more power supply voltages may be present on one or more of the contacts. These voltages may inadvertently make contact with a user or user's property.
Thus, what is needed are connectors having contact structures that may generate a low amount of EMI outside of an electronic device housing the connector structure, may further provide isolation from EMI present outside of the electronic device, and reduce the chance of a user or user's property encountering a power supply voltage on an exposed contact.